


A Handmaid's Lament

by Qwerty_2poynt0



Series: History In Moments [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brooding, Crying, Depressing, Gen, I was listening to The Lost Child on loop while writing this, Sad, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_2poynt0/pseuds/Qwerty_2poynt0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd done it. She'd killed me. I have to admit, I'm actually quite honored to be killed in such a timely, expert manor. I'm actually quite happy. To finally be able to die when all I've seen around me is His carnage and death wrought upon my planet. My world. My home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Handmaid's Lament

   She'd done it. She'd killed me. I have to admit, I'm actually quite honored to be killed in such a timely, expert manor. I'm actually quite happy. To finally be able to die when all I've seen around me is His carnage and death wrought upon  _my_ planet. My world. My home. My people deserved better then me. Than Him. Than a merciless weapon in service of some thing that doesn't even deserve to be called a demon. I actually kind of hate her, too, now that I think about it. Not the universe's best leader, I don't think.

   I can't blame her completely for what happened to our people. After all, it was mostly my fault. But she sure as hell never helped! She was never on-planet to take care of the kingdom she was recklessly building and expanding. Maybe she just didn't want to deal with it. All the carnage I'd caused at His behest. All the destruction to her people she was inadvertently causing. I remember seeing her as a child. Maybe it was just another heiress, but she looked so sad looking out on the planet she would soon have to rule. Maybe she thought if she could lead her people to greatness, everything would be better. I can't blame her for finding it a daunting task. I certainly found my tasks daunting.

   I feel like such a fool. I never got a chance to... to live. To actually live with all my people, not that they would've treated me well, what with the caste system in place, but I was the one who made that happen, so in a way, I could've grown up in a much better place had I not made it that way in the first place. It really is all my fault. I caused all the suffering to befall our people, I definitely wasn't lying to her when I said that. Great. I think I'm crying. I'm smiling, too. I'd almost forgotten what that felt like. No, I had forgotten. This feels so new. I've never felt this way before. I get to leave. I can leave this horrible universe. I can forget everything. I think something might have escaped from my lips. She looks surprised.

    _SHIT!_ Now I've hit the ground. He wouldn't be very happy about that. But I don't have to answer to Him anymore. That's her job now, her punishment. I actually feel sorry for her. She lost everything, and I'll be gone by the time she notices. Wait. Is she crying? Why did she pick me up? She's saying something, I know she is, but I just can't tell what. I don't see what she has to be so sad about. She's killed thousands, millions. What's one lowblood who destroyed your whole planet? Still, it feels nice. I'd never dreamed I'd get to die with somebody holding me. Even if she is a genocidal sea-witch.

   I felt a sudden sting across my cheek. She was trying to slap me awake, I could tell. No use, though. I'd be leaving soon. Then I felt a soft, cold sensation press against my lips. What was she doing? She couldn't be...

   "WAK-E UP, DAMMIT!", her voice ripped into my ears, as if she was willing me to hear her, "YOU'R-E NOT D-EAD Y-ET, I CAN TAIL! W)(Y AIN'T IT WORKING! WAK-E UP! T)(AT'S AN ORD--ER! WAK-E UP WAK--E UP WAK----E UUP!!"

   I opened my eyes. She'd taken off her goggles so her vision wouldn't be flooded by her magenta tears. He'd never taught me Alternian, so I had to learn it while time-hopping, it was always a big effort to speak it correctly. I prayed to the Horror-Terrors she'd understand me.

   "I'm sorry. It's your job now. Get back at the bastard for me, okay?"

   Now she was livid.

   "W)(AT T)(-E FUCKIN' S)(--ELL AR-E YOU BABBLING ABOAT?!?! I )(AT--E YOU! I )(AT----E YOU!! I DON'T CAR--E W)(AT YOU DID! IT DON'T GIV-E YOU T)(-E RIG)(T TO DI----E!!!!!"

   Her dark face was stained with a diluted hot pink. I tried again.

   "Can you... understand?"

   "W)(AT T)(-E FUCK KINDA QU-ESTION IS T)(AT?!?! OF COURS--E I CAN UND---ERSTAND YOU! SO STOP TALKIN' GIBB-ERIS)( AND LIV----E YOU BITC)(!!!"

   I smirked.

   "You know, now that I've met you, I really wish I could. But that's the curse of Conditional Mortality. I think all whatever you did was prolong my last words."

   "No...", she whispered, "no, this- this isn't reel, this isn't happening!"

   She started weeping. Her Imperious Condescension, the ruler of the deadliest race of warriors in the cosmos, murderer of thousands, destroyer of countless races, planets, cultures, and artifacts, the deadliest woman in the universe, was crying like a wriggler. 

   "It's not fair...", she sobbed, ")(ow could she..."

   I had a feeling she was talking about The Vast Glub that had only spared me because of my Conditional Mortality. He was probably watching us and laughing right about now. He loves this sort of thing.

   "Hey...", I reached out my hand to her, the life was already draining out of me again, "d0n't be afraid. If anyone can crush Him and bring us all back... it has t0 be y0u."

   "Who... who are you talking aboat."

   "Remember? I t0ld y0u y0u were my replacement. He'll be here s00n t0 give y0u y0ur instructi0ns."

   "My  _what?!!"_

   "I kn0w y0u must n0t be accust0med t0 f0ll0wing 0rders, but y0u'll just have t0 wait f0r them."

   "For what?!!"

   "N0t what. Wh0. The children."

   She took in a sharp breath.

   "You mean... they're still... alive?"

   "Yes. But it will take a l0ng time f0r y0u t0 find them. Please, please try t0 be patient. I pr0mise y0u, y0u'll have... y0ur... em... pire...... back..."

   My eyes closed. The last thing I heard was her wailing.


End file.
